Madness
by 7thstory
Summary: When the world goes crazy, what can you do but go along for the ride? One-shot. mildly DrakeJJ


I don't know when "Like, Like, Love" was supposed to take place. For the sake of this fic, I'm saying that the Drake and JJ bit happened just before Valentine's day. If that's not right, please forgive me and pretend that it is...

I don't own it. You know, I want to become a famous manga artist _just_ so I can write fanfiction about my own series and say that I _do_ own it...

Do I really need to put a shounen-ai warning on a fic based on a shounen-ai series? Thought not.

-----_Madness _-----

February fourteenth was just another day as far as Drake Parker was concerned. Granted, it was a day littered with frilly cards and candy, when the radio stations refused to play anything that wasn't a sappy love song. But Drake had never taken any special interest in Valentine's Day. 

Maybe this is because, somehow, in spite of all the girls he'd dated, he'd never really shared it with anyone. Unless, of course, you counted his partner at the precinct, which Drake certainly didn't. 

Or, he hadn't... But he wasn't going to think about that.

Drake looked up from his paperwork in irritation as the radio began playing a particularly sugary tune. He changed the station. Then he changed it again. 

And again.

And again.

Muttering under his breath, Drake adjusted the channel one last time. He sighed in relief.

A car commercial.

"Crazy holiday..." he muttered. 

It was remarkable, he reflected, how an otherwise insignificant February day could make people act in ways that were completely out of the ordinary.

For example, of all people, _Ryo_ had called in sick today. Drake would have assumed that Ryo actually _was_ feeling sick, had not Dee called in as well, sounding suspiciously gleeful.

Drake didn't even want to think about how Dee had convinced Ryo to take Valentine's Day off...

Ted had been strangely spacey all day, doodling on his papers and even humming along with some of the awful music on the radio.

Even the usually snide Commissioner was keeping his sarcasm to a minimum. That might have just been because Dee wasn't at work, but Drake had a feeling that it had more to do with that FBI lady, Diana something. 

JJ, too was acting oddly. He seemed kind of sad. Well, "kind of" is a relative term. All of JJ's emotions were exaggerated, so JJ's version of "kind of sad" involved slumped shoulders and the occasional deep sigh. Of course, this was to be expected. What else could JJ do? "His" Dee-sempai was spending Valentine's Day with someone else.

But then, JJ hadn't been following Dee like a devoted puppy very often lately. Not at all, really. Maybe he'd finally realized that Dee was happy with Ryo. Or maybe...

But Drake wasn't going to think about that. Suffice it to say that some people were crazy even before Valentine's Day rolled around.

Drake himself wasn't quite behaving normally, either, though he didn't realize it at first. It took him a while to notice (or admit) that whenever he looked up from his desk his eyes would slide over to JJ. When he finally did, he tried to brush it off as caution. After all it was only a few days ago that...

Drake stopped himself. He was _not_ going to think about how JJ had kissed him, dammit!

And he _really_ wasn't going to think that he'd liked it.

Apparently JJ could feel Drake's eyes boring holes in his skull. He looked up.

"Something wrong, sempai?"

Drake reddened slightly. "No, nothing." He quickly returned to work.

Crazy holiday.

A few minutes passed in silence. And then JJ sat back in his chair and stretched. As he brought his arms down, he glanced at his watch.

"Hey, sempai, we've been working for a while...Time for lunch already." JJ thought for a minute. "Want to get takeout from that new Chinese restaurant?"

Drake blinked at the clock on the wall. His long-range vision was shot, which he supposed meant that he should take a break from paperwork.

"Sure, why not."

Drake stood and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. Only as he was following JJ out the door did he realize how it might look, two men walking into a restaurant together on Valentine's Day.

Oh, well. It was a weird holiday. Besides that, Drake really didn't care how it looked. It was his business who he ate lunch with.

After JJ passed through the doorway, he paused and turned back to Drake.

"Oh, and...Drake?" JJ smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day."

JJ was looking at him hopefully with those big blue eyes, and suddenly Drake knew what he was going to do next.

Sure enough, JJ closed the distance between them and brought their lips together quickly, pulling back just as fast, as though he wanted to do it before Drake could.

Drake's mind was spinning. This was crazy, insane, utterly mad...

And perfect.

__

Oh, what the hell, Drake thought, as he leaned to return the favor.

Maybe a little madness was okay once in a while.

----_Owari_ ----

Phew...It's done! I had to wrestle each line of this from my muse...All I had planned when I started was the last line!

Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! 

~Ambika-san


End file.
